pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Irving does Drugs and Goes To Jail
O....kaaaaaaaayyyyyyy So Irving, Albert, Stacy, Jeremy, Candace, Phineas and Ferb were all on drugs? Also, was that part with the "Candace failing the test thing and Jeremy hating her and loving Stacy" thing a reference to Black Spiderman's stories? Tpffan5196 (talk) 02:02, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes. yes they were. AG wrote most of this, i wrote the last part. And yep, it was. -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 02:17, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry to say I've seen legit stories like this. XD [[User:American che|'American che']]{den de shegata!} 02:30, April 2, 2011 (UTC) One thing: Suzy confessed about breaking up Jeremy and Candace in BSM's stories. She tried to get them back together, but Candace wanted to stay with the OC BSM made up. Tpffan5196 (talk) 01:33, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I know all that and too bad jeremy was too much of a jerk or none of that would of happen. -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 02:34, April 21, 2011 (UTC) *reads the end and narrows eyes* I see what you referenced there. [[User:American che|'American che']]{AS, ajecter seat!} 02:39, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Yay, Regular show! But quick question: How come this isn't a candidate for deletion cuz of mature stuff, while Ratluck's was? This is worse then that. -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 02:45, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Ratluck's story was legit. This is just a parody. ...it is a parody, right? (I'm stoopid-tired, so excuse me.) [[User:American che|'American che']]{AS, ajecter seat!} 02:49, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Ah, i see. And yes it is. -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 02:53, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Why is this getting deleted? Tpffan5196 Leave a message at the talk page 15:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Delete Come on! Delete this! On every other page it would be written about this illegal thing it would be deleted fast! This things just aren't jokes! NOT JOKES! And no only it is illegal, is it bad! Very bad to do what the characters in this story did! Imagine that: A six years old kid goes to this page. Then he finds out about... I am not even going to say that word...and starts doing what the characters did! How about that? No things like that on kid's websites! Please! No! Chance135 (talk) 17:37, September 11, 2011 (UTC) It's a parody. And plus, kids that are 13 and up are supposed to be on this website. Even IF a kid sees this, he/she wouldn't be THAT stupid and actually try drugs. Tpffan5196 Leave a message at the talk page 17:40, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Tpffan is right. So, please quit it. Now. --Goth And where in the world would a six year old get drugs? And along with what Tpffan said, kids aren't THAT stupid.... -[[User:Maddyfae|'And here I thought you couldn't spell platypus without us...']]''Well, you could, it'd just be platyp.'' 18:20, September 11, 2011 (UTC) READ!: his was an april fools day prank for 2010. This was meant to spoof all the OOC fics on ff.net. This is a prank, and meant for satirical purpose. Not to be taken seriously <--Meaning it's JUST A JOKE! Ok, sorry. Chance135 (talk) 05:47, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I actually agree with its deletion, or at least its re-naming. Its weird seeing this on the most edited list... TD 20:54, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Team Doofenshmirtz, don't you realize if you want this deleted, you can delete it. You are an admin after all. And I'm like "What happened to the admin?" Nothing! 22:50, September 13, 2011 (UTC)